In tampons of this type hitherto used in feminine hygiene, fibres or pieces of cottonwool can remain behind in the vagina. Accordingly, attempts have been made in the manufacture of tampons to wrap the fibrous cottonwool plug in a fluff-proof covering. A covering such as this may consist, for example, of rayon, synthetic fibers or of a mixture of these materials, preferably in the form of a nonwoven fabric. For example, tampons are made by a process in which the rectangular length of cottonwool strip is wrapped in a nonwoven fabric and the associated recovery cord or thread is stitched on longitudinally to the strip. To prevent the release of fluff, the elements thus prepared are compressed in various directions and/or sealed or welded or adhesively bonded, particularly at the edges.